Frederick Duncan (Earth-616)
, , , Liaison to Black Womb Project and X-Men, Department of Special Affairs | Relatives = Unidentified sister; Shortpack (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = ; formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Security consultant, author; former agent for the FBI, head of FBI's Special Mutant Division | Education = Unspecified degree from an unidentified accredited university | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men Vol 1 2 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1993 | HistoryText = Fred Duncan was an FBI agent who was tasked with heading the bureau's investigation into mutant activities. Prior to his friendship with Charles Xavier or the establishment of the X-Men, he was seen talking to Wolverine telling him how they can stop Namor from using Bomb's ability when Logan tried to recruit Namor. But Logan and his crew where still wary if Fred could be trusted since he's one of the federal agents who's looking for other mutants as well. After an incident in Manhattan involving a man reputedly capable of firing beams of force from his eyes, Duncan was assigned to locate the individual responsible. Charles Xavier also became aware of the incident, and met with Fred Duncan. Fred allowed Xavier to pursue the matter on his own. Xavier ultimately found and rescued Scott Summers, and started his School for Gifted Youngsters shortly thereafter.As related in the secondary stories of - After the X-Men became active, Fred Duncan became the team's FBI liaison. He alerted Xavier when the X-Men were needed by the government, as was the case when dealing with the threat of the Vanisher . Later, it was Agent Duncan who brought the X-Men the news that the FBI had ordered the team to break up following the apparent death of Professor X."To better fight crime", ''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #46. When mutant hysteria began running rampant and Project Wideawake was being developed, Fred Duncan was brought in because of his knowledge of mutant activities. When the government's computer records of the X-Men were wiped out, Duncan informed Henry Gyrich that the originals had long been shredded and claimed that his own memory was too unreliable to be used to rebuild the files. As Gyrich grew enraged, Duncan handed in his resignation. Duncan later took up a career as a security consultant and began working on a novel that would expose the government's mishandling of the anti-mutant hysteria. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Charles Xavier had given Duncan a Psionic Headband. The headband allowed Xavier to clearly transnmit his thoughts directly to Duncan, and Duncan to transmit his thoughts to Xavier. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The idea of the X-Men having an official government liaison was downplayed when the series moved in a more paranoid direction. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Government Liaisons